


And They Called It Bunny Love

by supercalvin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine tried to hold in a laugh as he looked at his co-worker. “I’m sorry, what?”<br/>“Oh don’t look at me like that!” Gwen threw up her hands in frustration. She was covered in straw, obviously just back from working with the rabbits in the back of the local pet shop. “I’m not kidding!”<br/>“You think…” Gwaine couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him and then he couldn’t stop laughing after that. “You think that we have gay bunnies.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because there's this bunny on campus that my friend and I named Arthur because he lets us get too close (he trusts to easily).

Gwaine tried to hold in a laugh as he looked at his co-worker. “I’m sorry,  _ what _ ?”

“Oh don’t look at me like that!” Gwen threw up her hands in frustration. She was covered in straw, obviously just back from working with the rabbits in the back of the local pet shop. “I’m not kidding!”

“You think…” Gwaine couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him and then he couldn’t stop laughing after that. “You think that we have gay bunnies.”

Gwen glared at Gwaine. The parrot on Gwaine’s head shrieked and then let out a noise that was alarmingly similar to Gwaine’s laugh.

“It’s not a joke, Gwaine! Oh- Would you put that bird down!” Gwen gestured to the parrot. They were the only ones in the small pet shop since the owner, Gaius, being out on business for the weekend for a veterinarian conference.

“Don’t be mean to Owain.” Gwaine said as he cupped the bird and placed it back into the play area where four green conures were huddling on a single branch.

“Okay, let’s start from the beginning.” Gwaine said, hands on his hips as he looked at Gwen.

Gwen rolled her eyes. “Don’t patronize me Gwaine. I’ve been working with animals since I was a kid- those two male rabbits have a bond.”

“ _ A bond? _ ” Gwaine started laughing again.

“Oh for the love of god!” Gwen grabbed Gwaine by the vest and pulled him into the back of the pet shop where the rabbits were kept in a stack of cages. “Look at them!”

Gwaine bent over so that he could get a good look at the rabbits. They were hardly rabbits- maybe older bunnies. They were in separate cages- the black one on the right and the yellow one on the left. They were pressed against the cage wires, as close as they could get together despite the separate cages.

“Maybe they’re just social?” Gwaine suggested.

Gwen shook her head. “You weren’t here last week! I had them out in the petting area and someone picked up the yellow one and the black one went nuts! He bent back his ears and started thumping all over the place! I had to tell the customer to put the other one back!”

Gwaine frowned, looking back at the two rabbits. “Hm…Maybe we should test it out again?”

“Alright, you grab Merlin, I’ve got Arthur.” Gwen said as she opened the yellow bunny’s cage.

Gwaine paused. “You named them.” He had to hold in another laugh.

Gwen blushed, but she held up her head high. “Shut up and grab Merlin.”

Gwen cradled Arthur who woke up from his nap. With Merlin in his hands, Gwaine followed her to the petting area. The huge open-aired terrarium was filled with pellets, some playthings, and rabbit food. Gwen first set Arthur down, letting the yellow bunny hop around before settling down again, probably still sleepy from his nap.

Gwaine looked at Gwen and then back at the rabbit in his hands. “Alright, let’s see.”

Gwaine set Merlin down into the pellets. Merlin hopped down, his nose wiggling happily. Then he hopped over to Arthur, pausing only a moment before he flopped onto his side. 

“Huh.” Gwaine said. “Gay bunnies.”

“See, I told you!” Gwen said, pointing to the bunnies which were sleeping next to each other. Arthur was spread out wide, relaxed and happy, and Merlin was on his side in complete comfort.

“Oh for fuck’s sake. What are we going to do with queer rabbits?” Gwaine moaned. They had a few weird animals and strange owners come through the shop- the scary looking business woman who bought the albino snake, the older man with shoulder length hair that bought a huge savanna monitor, the clumsy blonde woman that wanted as many canaries as they had, and the creepy man that insisted on buying three green snakes.

The bell to the shop rang and they both looked up.

“Hey, Gwen! Gwaine!” Lance stepped into the shop with a list in his hand. He was a regular customer, as a vet from across the street he often had things he needed to buy for his shop and his pets at home. He had a pair of dogs and a cat.

“I get to tell him!” Gwaine said, running up to Lance. Gwen blushed bright red, and Gwaine had to hold in another laugh because he knew exactly how much Gwen liked Dr. Hot-and-Good-with-Animals.

“Tell me what?” Lance asked.

“We have gay bunnies.” Gwaine said proudly.

Lance looked at Gwaine and over at Gwen. “I’m going to assume that’s literal and not an euphemism.”

“He’s being literal. Come look for yourself.” Gwen gestured to the petting area where the bunnies were snuggling.

Lance looked down, tapping his chin for a moment. “Huh, well they look happy and comfortable. I don’t know about gay.”

He reached in, rousing the bunnies. They sniffed at Lance, reaching up on their hind feet to look at him properly. Most animals liked Lance and Gwaine saw Gwen looking at him with heart eyes. They were happy as Lance pet them, and then Lance picked up Merlin and that was when Arthur  _ lost it. _ The yellow bunny pulled back its ears and let out a screech.

“Ah-  _ Jesus Christ _ !” Lance quickly put down the black rabbit quickly. As soon as he was in the pellets the yellow bunny hopped over to him and checked to make sure he was alright.

“Wow. Gay bunnies.” Lance said, a little confused and maybe a little ‘I’m so done, this is not why I became a vet.’

“Well what are we going to do with them?” Gwen said.

“Do with them?” Gwaine asked.

“Well we can’t sell them separately!” Gwen said, gesturing to Lance and then back to the bunnies who were back onto their sides next to each other. “It’s going to be almost impossible to find someone willing to buy two bunnies that are so particular.”

Lance tapped his chin. “Hey, what about the man that builds hutches for the shop? He keeps a couple rabbits as pets right?”

Gwaine nodded, “Percy would love a pair of gay bunnies.”

Both Gwen and Lance looked over to him.

“What?” He asked innocently.

“Did you sleep with the hutch builder?” Gwen asked, crossing her arms.

“No!” Gwaine said, before adding. “Not for lack of trying…”

“Gwaine.” Gwen crossed her arms.

“I’ll call Percy. He’ll love them- don’t worry about it.” Gwaine smiled and pulled out his phone.

“Hey there Perce” Gwaine said. “So funny story, how would you feel about gay bunnies?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunny Body Language from my limited knowledge: thumping is territorial, ears pulled back is anger or sadness, and screaming is a sign of fear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enrapturedreader. Ask and you shall receive.

 

It was a Saturday morning and Lance woke up to the pleasant sounds of birds chirping. Or not so pleasant sounds. The African grey that was in Lance’s living room, all the way down the hall, was chirping its head off so loudly that it woke him. Lance had brought the bird, named Uther, home to watch over it because it had been ill and plucking its feather out. Lance grumbled and walked down the hall to the cage where Uther was mimicking a siren over and over again.

“Yeah, yeah.” Lance yawned wide. “I’m awake, thank you for the wake up call.”

“Seize him! Seize him! Seize him!” the bird mimicked.

“Alright whatever you say Uther.” Lance said, dragging his feet back to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

The bird must have woken up his dogs too because his labradoodle, Leon, and his husky, Elyan, were bounding into the kitchen looking for their morning bowl of kibble. 

“Alright, alright. Everyone settle down.” Lance said as Elyan let out a bark. Then he went to his office with a bowl of cat food, opening the door and closing it behind himself. “Good morning, Gryff. Sorry for exiling you, but we all know you would have hunted and devoured our guest. And Uther is not for playing with.” Lance set down the food and Gryff, the tabby cat, came out from her spot under his desk.

The cat meowed, appearing to be peeved that she was not allowed to eat Lance’s patient.

“Once Uther is better, you will be free to roam the entire house. But for now, I really don’t trust you. Sorry, Gryff.” Lance pet her back as she munched on the food. She didn’t seem offended.

His day went by quickly and soon enough it was time to get ready for his lunch with Gwaine, Percival, and Gwen. They were all there to welcome Merlin and Arthur to their new home and to see the new hutch Percival had made.

Lance wasn’t nervous about the lunch… But then again Gwen would be there… After ten minutes of looking at his shirts, Lance decided he might be a little nervous to see Gwen. Lance held the brown shirt over himself looking in the mirror for a moment before holding the gray one.

“Hm…” Lance said to himself. “I don’t know guys, what do you think?” He asked Leon and Elyan. He held up gray and then brown. Leon barked and Elyan made a snuffling noise of approval. “Brown it is.”

A little while later, with Leon and Elyan in the back of his car, Lance drove to Percival’s house. Lance knocked on the door and was surprised when Gwaine was the one who opened the door. Gwaine was never early.

“You’re here before me.” Lance looked at his watch to make sure he wasn’t late.

“Mate, I’ve been here since last night.” Gwaine said with a wink.

Lance laughed, “Finally won him over?”

Percival stepped up behind Gwaine, “More like I let him win me over. Come on in, Lance.” Percival opened the door wide and took the pack of beers from Lance’s hands. “You can let the dogs loose in the back.”

“Thanks.” Lance said, unhooking Leon and Elyan off the lead and letting them bound to Percival’s yard, a huge place with lots of lawn from them to play around.

“So is it official?” Lance asked, following the couple ahead of him as they made their way to the kitchen. There was an array of food on the counter and Percival was already grabbing Lance a glass of the freshly made sangria.

“He couldn’t resist me any longer.” Gwaine made a suave pose, leaning against the counter.

“I’m regretting this.” Percival said, but the smile on his face and the light blush said differently. Gwaine made a face at his new boyfriend.

“Hello?” Gwen’s voice came from the entrance. “The door’s open, I’m coming in to rob you.”

“Gwen!” Gwaine greeted as she entered the kitchen. She beamed at him and dropped off the cupcakes she was holding, which appeared to be frosted with rainbows. Gwaine grabbed one quickly, “Gwen, you’re looking like sunshine, as always.”

“Don’t eat all the cupcakes before everyone else.” Gwen said, tapping Gwaine’ cheek playfully. She paused before adding, “You’re here early.” She said, looking over to Percival.

“He wouldn’t leave.” Percy answered. 

“Ah, you shouldn’t let strays into the house, you know.” Gwen laughed when Gwaine started protesting.

Percival handed Gwen a glass of sangria. Lance thought she looked ready for spring with her curly hair down to her shoulders and her yellow and orange dress twirling around her knees. 

“Hey there, Lance.” Gwen said, smiling up at him. “Oh wait, hold on.” She put down her drink and stepped closer to him. She adjusted his collar, “Your shirt’s crooked. Not that it doesn’t look nice- It’s just- There, all fixed. It’s a nice shirt, you don’t want it wrinkled.”

“Leon thought you’d like it.” Lance said, and then regretted it immediately. He could see Gwaine trying to laugh, and the only thing stopping him was the cupcake in his mouth. Lance felt the blush rise in his face.

“Leon your dog?” Gwen asked, looking amused.

“Yeah, they’re in the back.” Lance quickly changed the subject, “Want to go see them? Elyan misses you.” Smooth, Lance thought to himself.  _ Smooth _ .

“I know, it’s been so long ago from when you first adopted him.” Gwen said, stepping into Percival’s backyard. 

“A year.” Lance said, remembering the time when he had gone in looking for dog food for Leon and had seen Gwen, an angel surrounded by puppies. His heart had been stolen. He had fumbled around her, somehow saying that he wanted to buy a puppy, and by the end of it all he had adopted Elyan from her. 

Percival and Gwaine joined them outside, as the dogs came out to greet Gwen. She dropped to the grass and ruffled their fur, Elyan barking in excitement at seeing her and Leon rolling onto his back for her to pet him.

“Everyone ready to see the new hutch?” Percival asked. “Merlin and Arthur haven’t see it yet either. It took me a two weeks to build, but it’s finally done.”

“Oh yeah, where are the guests of honor?” Gwen asked.

“Hold on, they’re in the guest room.” Percival left, coming back with a large cage, which he set on the picnic table outside. 

“They’ve grown a bit.” Lance said, looking over the yellow and black rabbits. They were awake and watching everyone. Merlin wiggled his nose as he looked up at Lance. Arthur bounced, making the cage rattle a little.

“They seem to like it here. And they certainly are fond of each other. Hopefully they like the hutch.” Percival picked up the cage again, “Come on, it’s around the corner.” 

Gwaine held open the gate which divided the lawned area from the side of the house where there was a herb and vegetable garden. Percival walked through, his hands full with the cage, and led them to the garden.

In the center of the garden there was a redwood hutch. The bottom was a open space with a ladder that led to the second tier, which had a rounded door that looked like a drawbridge. The top of the hutch appeared to be scalloped like castle parapets and a turret on both sides with two small rainbow flags flying proudly.

“It’s a castle.” Lance said with surprise.

“For the King and the Wizard!” Gwaine said with a laugh.

“Oh it’s perfect!” Gwen declared, looking over the fortress-like hutch.

“Well, let’s see if the bunnies like it.” Percival said, setting down the cage before taking them out and setting them inside the hutch. “Welcome to Camelot, little ones.” Percival said.

Arthur seemed to adore the castle. He hopped around, inspecting every inch of it. He flipped over the straw and bounded up the ramp to the second level. Merlin, seemed more cautious but not adverse to his new home. He nibbled on some of the food Percival had set inside and looked around the bottom half. Not before long though, Arthur joined him again, wiggling his nose and bumping foreheads with Merlin.

Gwen let out a cooing noise and Lance had trouble watching the bunnies after that. Gwen smiled, “Arthur’s telling Merlin that it’s safe.”

“Are you sure about that?” Lance asked, looking over at the rabbits, who seemed to just be hopping around their new home.

“Of course.” Gwen shrugged nonchalantly, “I’m a gay bunny whisperer. It’s kind of a big deal.”

Everyone tried to keep a straight face, but they soon burst out laughing. After making sure Merlin and Arthur were settled in their new kingdom, the group headed back to the picnic table where they brought out the food and drinks. They ate their lunch in the backyard as the dogs played in the grass and the sun warmed their skin.

As Percival and Gwaine did the cleaning up, Lance and Gwen to say goodbye to to Arthur and Merlin. In the second tier of the castle-hutch, Arthur was splayed out by the wall and Merlin was leaning against him. The yellow rabbit’s head was resting on the black one’s.

“I’m glad we found them a home.” Gwen said, eyes on the rabbits.

“They seem happy.” Lance looked down at the happy couple. “Congratulations, mates. True love conquers all.”

Gwen turned to Lance, and before he knew it, she leaned up onto her toes, taking Lance’s collar and pulling him down. She kissed him before he could process much else. He held onto her waist, letting the feeling of  _ finally  _ sink into him.

“Oh.” Lance said when she pulled away. He was a bit shocked, the feeling of her lips still on his.

“Is that a good ‘oh’ or a bad one?” Gwen asked, her brown eyes nervous.

“Definitely good.” Lance said, before kissing her again, wrapping his arms fully around her. 

After a few more kisses, Lance finally asked her out. Which she responded with “You better mean tonight, Lance, because I’ve been waiting for a year.” When she went to pick up her things, Lance was left in a happy daze in the garden. Lance looked back to the rabbits, who were watching him and looking happy for him. After Gwaine and Percival got together, and now Lance and Gwen, he wondered if Merlin and Arthur weren’t just gay bunnies, but love bunnies who might be a bit magical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like there needed some closure for those two little bunnies, as well as the humans in this story. Hope you enjoyed it. Even if its ridiculous, I'm glad I wrote this crack-fluff story :)

**Author's Note:**

> le-red-queen on tumblr drew cuddly buns [here!](http://le-red-queen.tumblr.com/post/139130027005/and-they-called-it-bunny-love-chapter-1)  
> cheshyre513 drew merthur!bunnies (thanks Ches *glomps*) [here](http://cheshyre513.tumblr.com/post/139270131215/bunnymerthur-kisses-inspired-by-supercalvins)


End file.
